How to Lose a Guy in 10 Days
by AwkkwardTree
Summary: Austin and Ally both have bets to uphold. How to lose a guy in 10 days vs. how to get a girl in 10 days, will they be able to uphold their bets? who will win? and to add to the pressure, what happens when they begin to fall for eachother in the process?
1. Beginnings

**Ally's POV**

"Ally, I need you to do a new assignment for our school newspaper's 'how to' section." Said the Marino High School Newspaper Editor, Trish De La Rosa; otherwise known as my best friend. "What do you have in mind?" I ask her. "I'll get back to you on that." She huffed out in response and I took that as a bad sign. She stood up quickly from her desk and walked over to the other side of the room where there was a 'press' list taped to the wall.

She scanned through the list, tapping the tip of a pencil on her bottom list. "Trish" I whined, before continuing "do you know how disgusting that is?" I ask in a motherly tone and she scoffed and rolled her eyes. "Ally, you need to relax a little" she laughed before returning to her desk. "Ally, be a dear and bring me a pad of post-its." She put her feet up on the desk and her hands behind her head. "There is a pad in front of you…" I note, adding hints in the tone of my voice. "Yeah but they're like 2 feet away. Please" I roll my eyes. There's the Trish I know and love, she was truly the laziest person I had ever met. I snatched the bright pink post it's off her desk and gently toss them to her and thankfully she catches them.

"What are you writing?" I ask her as she takes her pencil and makes notes. "Oh, I have a nail appointment at 2:30 on Saturday and then on Sunday-" she rambles nonsense before I cut her off. "Trish!" "okay there is a party at Dallas' house tonight, Josh is co-hosting and I was hoping we could be the 'press' and get free invites" she looks at me while smiling deviously at her evil scheme. The bell rang and I walked out the door but not before turning around and calling out to her, "meet me at my place at six!" I could practically hear her scream 'YES' and I just chuckled, walking down the hall to my next class.

**Austin's POV**

"Okay class, I have some important business to take care of so please quietly talk among yourselves while I run some errands." The teacher stated in her stern voice but as soon as she left the whispers turned into yelling. "Bro are you gonna be at my party tonight?" asked Dallas, with his usual cocky grin. "Yeah man, Dez and I both" I smirked. "I heard Ally's gonna be there" Dez mocked but only loud enough so I could hear, well besides you know; Josh, Dallas, and Ricky. I sighed while mentally face palming myself. "Yeah, you can check her out there too!" Ricky exclaimed while 'secretly' high-fiving Dez. "Yeah and then he can chicken out from talking to her too!" Dallas snorted and there were a whole lot of high-fives going around. They had all been referencing to earlier this week when I had been checking her out (and looking stupid while doing it) at her dad's music store. This was not going to go well for me.

The teacher came back finally, and that definitely saved me from the worst situation I had ever been in. she taught us for a while but I didn't pay attention as I was still thinking about Ally. The teacher glared at me throughout the entire lesson which completely explains all of the snickering that was coming from my friends and if looks could kill, they'd all be dead right now except for Dez. Dez would be alive for two reasons. Reason one: he was my best friend and had been since the first grade, and reason two: he was in a complicationship with Ally's best friend.

**Ally's POV**

Trish had arrived at my place by six like she had promised. She _finally _was on time for something. She helped get me ready, as I helped her. I looked in the mirror and couldn't recognize myself at all. I was wearing a red with black pumps and my hair was curled, slightly pulled back and I was wearing eyeliner and a bit of lip gloss. Trish looked great too. She was wearing a blue gown and her usual makeup with her hair pulled back into a full ponytail. The party was going to be fun.

It had been almost three hours. We arrived at the party, danced, Trish went off for alone time with her almost boyfriend and I sat at the bar waiting for her to come back because we both knew if I tried to talk to a guy, things would go from okay to worse in a matter of seconds. I glanced over and happened to see Trish and Dez motioning towards me and talking so I tried to figure out what they were saying, not that it even close to worked. Trish came over and hugged me and started talking about how I need to find a guy. "Trish, you know that if I try to it won't work. I must be the only girl in the world that can-" "lose a guy in ten days?" she asks raising an eyebrow and I just slowly nod, embracing the fact that she had just literally read my mind. "Well good, because you're new assignment is 'how to lose a guy in ten days'." She says and I just attempt to argue. "Trish you don't really-" I started. I'll pay you one hundred dollars if you win do well by winning and writing the article, got it?" she asks and I swallow hardly before agreeing to the bet. She held out her hand and we shook on it. "See Blondie over there? That's your target." She said before disappearing into the crowd with everyone else. I sighed, placing my head in my hands; this was going to be a _long_ night.

**Austin's POV**

I arrived at the party with Dez on time, well roughly on time. We hung out for a while with the guys, grabbed some food and then Dez wanted some alone time with his girl. After about thirty minutes of them talking or whatever they were doing, Dez walked over to me. He was acting weird, but not like a normal weird, it was different than his normal which meant something was up. I didn't actually care enough to argue so we just talked with the rest of the guys for a while. "Austin did you see that girl over there? She just totally checked you out" said Josh surprised. "Come on, she was cute bro. you should go ask her out, this kind of stuff doesn't happen every day" continued Dallas and Ricky just nodded as Dallas raised his eyebrows towards Dez. "Come on guys, Austin could get any girl he wanted in ten days." I elbowed Dez in the chest, _hard._ "I don't know guys" I said, scratching the back of my neck. I was worried about where the conversation would lead to. "We will each pay you twenty-five bucks" Dallas spit out and the other three just nodded in agreement. I sighed. "Why not?" I said and the four guys fist bumped.

"See that girl over there?" Dez asked me, motioning to a pretty girl across the room and I nodded. "That's your target." He held out his hand and I bravely shook it. I was pretty confident until I took a better look at the girl. She was a pretty brunette in a red dress by the look of it, and then it hit me. Ally Dawson.

This was going to be one hell of challenge.

**A/N: Hey! Thanks for reading and I have some explaining to do now. This is based off of the movie 'How to lose a guy in ten days'. It's a really good movie, by the way. Anyways oh and think of the characters' clothes as what was worn in 'Club owners & Quincineras' except Dez is wearing a tux and Trish wearing a blue dress. I made up Josh to look something like spencer from 'good luck charlie' and Ricky to look like mason from 'wizards of waverly place' **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Austin and Ally, or the characters (except Ricky and Josh) and I don't own 'How to lose a guy in 10 days'. I do however own most of the plot because this isn't going to be at all like the actual movie, just the main title and the idea was based off of the movie.**

**Hope you guys enjoy! If you'd like me to continue, please R&R!**

**xoxo**


	2. Day 1

**Ally's POV**

After _hours _of partying, Trish dragged me over to meet my victim. "Be yourself" she stated, "oh and smile" she added through gritted teeth as she pulled me by the arm to meet the blonde boy. Too bad was attractive, if this wasn't for the bet; I think I might've given the guy a proper shot. He saw me and his eyes completely lit up. I smiled at him and he flashed me back a cocky grin. I tucked a strand of my curled brunette hair, behind my ear and held out my hand. "Hi, I'm Ally Dawson" I greeted and his hand met mine. "Austin Moon" he said before shaking my hand.

I asked him one question, and it had me thinking for the rest of the night.

"True or False: All is fair in love and war?" I asked, and I might add quite flirtatiously; and our lips were nearly centimeters apart.

"True" he said and I could feel the warmth of his lips.

Let the games begin.

I gazed into his eyes for a moment before Trish and Dez came back. "Sorry to interrupt, _love birds_" Dez smirked and Trish continued for him. "Sorry Ally, we have to go" she said giving me a look, implying that she was late.

"Sorry Austin" I apologized with a small smile. "It's okay" he said smiling. "I had fun" he continued, with a small gleam in his eyes. I didn't say anything in response; I just gave him a smile before I started walking. "Wait Ally!" he called after me and I stopped dead in my tracks. I turned over my right shoulder flirtatiously, "Yes Austin?" He and Dez both stood there for a second, shocked and mouths open three stories. I couldn't help but giggle as he stuttered out these next few words, "Wh-when can I s-see y-you again?" he asked, still gawking at me. I drew in the scent of his cologne as I whispered in his ear. "If you are lucky, sooner than you think" I slid a slip of paper in his hand, winked and before anything else could happen I left.

The pre-phase was to make him fall in love with me in on the first night, so I could drive him away in the next ten days.

The pre-phase was complete.

**Austin's POV**

Everything was going perfectly according to plan. Well, the pre-phase worked out decently anyways. I had to make her fall in love with me, but I only had ten days to work my magic. The ten days started Friday, in my case that left me about an hour to come up with a game plan, noting it was already 11.

The pre-phase was to charm her into giving me her number.

The pre-phase was complete.

Now it was time for the game plan. I sat down in my room and schemed until it was midnight. I eventually came up with the perfect plan. I got out a piece of paper and a pen and began to scrawl out a note on to it, before walking over to my computer and googling the phone number of what was soon to be a very important person in my plan. I dialed the number, placed an order and schemed a bit more before going to bed. After all, I did have school the next day.

(The page breaks here)

I woke up in the morning and smiled knowing that it was day one. I called Ally this morning and she thanked me for last night.

"Yes, ooh one moment please" she said as I heard a doorbell go off. I smirked knowing that she had just got the oh-so-cliché gift that I had sent her. I sent her 11 _real _red roses and a fake one; and on a card in the middle it said "I will love you 'til the last one dies." I heard her pick up the phone and I mentally prepared myself for yet _another _'Thank you' "Thank you so much for the flowers! I better go put them in water! I'll see you at school! Muah!" she said a bit too quickly before hanging up.

Day 1: Send her flowers with a cheesy note. Complete.

**Ally's POV**

He sent me a bouquet of really cliché roses. I rolled my eyes at his _loving gesture _and went to school. When I got there I didn't bother to look for Dez, or Trish; just Austin. I spotted him out of the corner of my eyes and quickly ran over to where he stood.

"Aus!" I squealed and hugged him. My plan just might work after all.

"Oh uh hey Ally" he smiled and I looked at him with my 'puppy dog' eyes.

"My locker is jammed, and the janitor can't fix it until Wednesday. Do you think I could put a few things in yours for now?" I asked him, I bit down on my lower lip and continued giving him the 'puppy dog' eyes. I heard him sigh and I knew it had to be a good thing.

"Fine but just a _few _things" he finally caved in, and obviously he tried to put emphasis on the word 'few' but I pretended that I didn't notice.

(The page breaks here)

Later on we met back up at his locker. He opened it up and began to freak out and I secretly smirked. Everything in his locker was pink, sparkly, and smelled like vanilla perfume thanks to me.

"Do you like what I did with it?" I asked smiling up into his eyes.

"Uh-er um yeah" he said, trying not to blow up on me with anger.

I squealed with 'excitement. "Yay! I'm so glad!" I shouted loudly, hugging him tightly and quickly pecking him on the lips. "Do you like our mirror that lights up? Or the box of potpourri? Oooh or my favorite- the bottle of warm vanilla perfume behind my bag of _unmentionables_!" I squealed and giggled embarrassedly at the last part.

"Uh huh…yay" he said sounding entirely miserable and looking like he had just seen a ghost. I quickly, but tightly hugged him goodbye and walked towards the front of the school, smirking. My work there was finished; well only for now.

Day 1: Mark your territory. Complete.

**A/N: Well, I'll just say this, things are about to get VERY interesting. Hehe. So what did you think of day 1? In day two they will go on their first date. Haha. Things are about to reach the next level of competition as they both step up their game. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters, Austin and Ally, or the title/main idea 'How to lose a guy in 10 days' **

**Thanks for all of the reviews, favorites, and follows! I hope you guys enjoyed chapter two! Xoxo **


	3. Day 2

**A/N: OMG guys...I am SO sorry! I haven't updated in like…FOREVER. I finally got moved and settled into my new house so updates will be more frequently! Promise! Oh and have you guys seen the new sneak peek for chapters? EEK CHECK IT OUT. Also, check out my Best Fanfiction Friend, PoetryRebel! She's amazing! I love you guys. Xoxo. **

**Disclaimer: I still don't own Austin and Ally sadly, just the plot. Hopefully if I wish upon a star, one day my wish will come true…**

**Enjoy ^^^^**

**Ally's POV**

I paced around my bedroom, humming the lyrics to a song I was writing. I needed to come up with a plan, and fast; and that's when it hit me.

I had overheard Austin talking with some of his friends today, they were thinking about having a game night. It just so happened to be a coincidence that I was trained by Dez to play modern warfare 3. Let the games begin.

I stuck a bag of popcorn, some chocolate and a copy of MW3 into a cute pink gift bag, tying a bow around the handles until it looked perfect. I threw on a white jacket and a pair of converse before snaking my wrist through the handles and walking out the door.

(The page breaks here)

I arrived at Austin's apartment not a minute too soon. Yes, he lives in an apartment alone. Why? Well because the king and queen of the mattress kingdom mike and Mimi moon got it for him. I knocked on the door and he answered, shocked to see that I was there.

"Hey Ally, I didn't expect to see you here." Were the first words that stammered out of his mouth. "Well nice to see you too, Blondie. I'm doing great, thanks for asking. Now you can either let me in and we can open presents, _or _if you're busy, I can just leave." Were the only words I had to say before getting yanked into his apartment building.

I watched as he tore open the bag, excited to see I had brought snacks _AND _his favorite video game. That worked out well. He explained his game night to me and I told him I wanted to stay and cheer him on, but that all changed when Ricky, Dallas and another guy showed up. I had already met Ricky and Dallas, but I didn't know who the other guy was, and nobody bothered to introduce me.

A few rounds had gone by, and I must admit, Austin was pretty good. I had everything taken care of completely.

"Austin, maybe your girlfriend should play a few rounds." Dallas said sarcastically, until Ricky decided that it was a good idea. They said if I won they would each take turns buying me lunch for a week-sounded pretty good if you ask me. Austin and I finally agreed that I could play, taking up the bet.

We played six rounds. I didn't lose once. In fact, I didn't _just _beat Austin. I beat Austin, Ricky _and _Dallas. Looks like I didn't have a need for lunch money this week.

The guys eventually started congratulating me and telling me to swing by often, and Austin was a bit embarrassed. I couldn't tell if he was more embarrassed for me, for what they were saying, or because his girlfriend beat him in his favorite video game. I told everyone I had to go, and while Austin walked me out, we had an interesting little chit chat.

"Ally…" he whined, pouting and making this really cute puppy dog face.

"What…?" I whined, unsuccessfully trying to mock him.

We both giggled and then he complained that girlfriends aren't supposed to beat their boyfriends at video games, and that it's some law. I admit, I did feel a little bad for him, but obviously not bad enough considering I didn't do anything about it.

He left me standing alone, without kissing me goodbye and I could tell he was a little bit pissed.

He didn't call me, he didn't text me and he sure wouldn't answer any of mine. That's when my phone buzzed. I forgot I had set it on vibrate. Not one text, not two texts, but _three _texts.

The first one was from Austin.

_Ally. We need to talk. _

The second was from Dez.

_Austin is pissed-something about "killing his manhood"?_

And another from Austin.

My heart raced and my stomach tied itself in knots and thousands of thoughts flooded my mind. I won't let myself like him. I told that to myself over and over again, until I finally pushed all thoughts to the back of my mind. I took a deep breath before gliding my eyes across the phone screen, drawing in every word he said.

_You. Killed. My. Pride. You owe me. _

Day 2: Kill his pride. Complete.

**Austin's POV**

Ally killed my pride, and she viciously murdered my manhood. I had nothing left. Nothing. Time to make her pay. Well not really, but I was making her go to the movies with me, whether she liked it or not.

I showed up at her house, quarter to seven; dressed in my best "casual" clothes and holding a bouquet of flowers-Red roses to be exact. There was no way she could resist. I rang the doorbell-no answer. I tried calling her, texting her and re-ringing the doorbell. Still, nothing.

I walked around to the side of her house and noticed a balcony. Luckily for me there were vines right next to it. I suddenly got an idea.

I dashed home as quickly as possible and began packing the best picnic ever.

(The page breaks here)

When I got back to Ally's house, I walked around to the side and climbed up the vines onto her balcony. I slid open the glass door to find Ally sick in bed. It wasn't fair, two days earlier she was feeling well enough to smash my pride but now she's sick…

I gently shook her awake.

"Ally…" I called multiple times, before she actually woke up.

"Austin?" she asked, still a little groggy from her nap.

"Guess what I brought you?"

"Something to make me feel better?" she asked, before coughing and sniffling.

I nodded, making a "mhmm" come out and she showed a small smile. I pulled out a stack of warm pancakes, a jar of pickles, and even chocolate covered strawberries.

"Holy…" she started, wide eyed and I laughed.

"For you my lady?" I asked, holding open the box of strawberries and she giggled, accepting my offer.

"Austin…"

"Yeah, Als?"

"Thank you" she said before planting a warm, sweet kiss on my cheek. I was glad she did, but it must have made me blush, a lot.

Day 2: Bring the picnic to her. Complete.


	4. Day 3

**Austin's POV**

"Austin? Where are we going?" asked a blind folded Ally. For our next "date" I was taking her somewhere magical. And I was sure she would love it…I hoped.

"You'll see."

"But Austin…I hate waiting!" Ally whined and I chuckled. She was so cute…but I needed to snap out of it!

She was supposed to fall in love with me, NOT the other way around.

We kept walking until we arrived at the destination, where I took off her blindfold and she gasped. "Where are we?"

It was a beautiful garden, outside of an even more breathtaking view; a church, at the edge of the ocean. I grabbed her hand and dragged her inside and up the stairs. We entered a small room, with a ladder and we took turns climbing up. We arrived at the top of the church and she gaped at the view. The sun was setting over the ocean and we had the perfect spot to watch it. We sat on the roof, and everything was great; well, until she caught me staring at her.

"Austin…where is we? Why did you bring me here?" she asked and I took her hands, smiling.

"This is the spot where my mom and dad told each other they were in love, and the spot where my grandparents, as well as my great grandparents."

"Austin, then why did you bring _me _here?"

"It's a nice view, and I wanted to show you. You're the only person I've ever brought up here."

"Really?" Ally asked, and I nodded.

"Yeah Ally, really."

We sat in silence, watching the sunset. When the sky darkened, I lit a few candles and put on a slow song.

"May I have this dance?"

Ally and I danced the night away, literally. That also explains why I had to return her home past curfew, with an explanation to her dad.

(The page breaks here)

"I am truly sorry sir, it won't happen again."

Lester Dawson shut the door in my face, and I recalculated the night, realizing none of it was part of the '10 days' plan.

"Thank you Austin. Tonight was incredible." Ally sweetly said and looked me in the eyes.

Fire. That's when I felt it. A warm, yet cold, burn against my cheek; leaving behind a peach colored lip gloss stain on my cheek.

I mentally went over my checklist, and there it was.

Day 3: Take her on a magical date.

I smiled before mentally erasing it, replacing those six words with six others.

Day 3: I think I might love her.

**Ally's POV**

The picnic was incredible. I knew there was no doubt in my mind that I could top that.

All I could even think of, was to take him to get pancakes with me at Tammy's Cakes…there was all kinds of cakes there. Especially pancakes. I couldn't get any words to come out of my mouth, so I texted him instead. Not but a minute later, he texted me back saying he was ready for dinner.

I threw on a cute yellow skirt with a floral shirt to top it off, slipping my feet into a new pair of wedge sandals. Perfect.

Austin was right on time, as he _always _was. I sat next to him in his yellow Porsche and we drove off. It's funny that I had gotten so used to sitting in the passenger seat in his car, it was almost like a second nature thing to me.

(The page breaks here)

Austin and I arrived at Tammy's Cakes, and not before long we were seated by a waitress named Cassidy.

We ordered and continued talking and the waitress came back to get us refills on our drinks.

"Oh by the way sweetheart, your meal is free. So you can just pay for your nightly entertainment's-but when you realize you want something better, hook me up."

"You aren't allowed to talk to my girlfriend like that." Austin said sternly, standing up from his chair. "And if anyone's meal is free, it should be hers."

She rolled her eyes and scoffed before pushing Ally. "Watch where you're going sweetie, you could fall and hurt yourself." With that she smirked, and continued walking.

She came back about twenty minutes later, this time, talking to me.

"What was your name, dear?"

"Ally, how about yours?"

"Well I'm Cassidy. And you wanna know what my last name is?"

I shrugged and she pushed me out of my chair and kissed Austin. _My _Austin.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" I shouted so loudly that the entire restaurant looked at us.

"I'm making out with my new boyfriend. Duh." She retorted and that, crossed the line.

"Look. I don't care who the hell you are or what the hell your last name is, but let's get one thing straight. I am his girlfriend, NOT you. He would never want to date the biggest skank in Miami, anyways. Oh and _dear,_ if you even think about him ill smack those fake teeth right out of your mouth and maybe knock off a pound of makeup while I'm at it, kapesh?"

"Then you don't want to know what I'm thinking about now." She said, smirking and shooting Austin a wink.

"No, Cassidy, was it? She's right, and obviously I know not to date the biggest skank in Miami because she is standing right in front of me. Go find your own guy, because I'm thankfully taken."

We left money on the table and stormed out of there, not looking back.

(The page breaks here)

"Austin?" I squeaked out as he was dropping me off at my place.

"Don't say anything, Als."

"But Austin-"

"Don't worry about it; I'm glad you stood up for yourself." He said, kissing me on the forehead.

He turned around to leave but I grabbed his wrist. "Austin?"

"Yes, Ally?"

"I love…I loved our date the other night."

He smiled before saying, "yeah, me too."

And with that, I let him walk away and I stood, in silence, thinking.

It had been only three days and I was starting to fall for him.

Snap out of it, Ally.

I tried to mentally write out the day's goal.

Day 3: Throw a jealous fit in a restaurant.

I just couldn't think of what to say, because, in all actuality, the jealousy part wasn't planned.

I, Ally Dawson, was jealous, and I thought long and hard about the next eight words that I laid out in my mind, trying to forget them.

Day 3: I think I might be falling for him.

**A/N: did you love it? Hate it? PLEASE REVIEW! And I'm always open to suggestions and ideas for funny things for them to do to each other…although; this chapter was more sentimental than any others…so far! BTW, remember the date Austin took Ally on this chapter; it will be in the story a lot more often ;) until next time, xoxo.**


	5. Day 4

Authors note at end, please read. :)

Disclaimer: I do not own A&A.

Austin's POV

I picked up my phone and dialed the number I now knew by heart.

"Austin?" Called a half awake Ally from the other line. "What are you doing awake? It's almost midnight."

I chuckled; she was obviously confused. "What are you wearing?"

"What am I wearing? Obviously khakis." She replied sarcastically.

"Oh that's great, Jake, from State Farm." We both laughed and I could practically see her roll her eyes on the other line. "But, seriously, what are you wearing?"

"Pajamas, why? What are you wearing?" She asked.

I smiled sheepishly before replying, "Perfect."

"Perfect? Perfect for what? Sorry, Austin, it's just that I'm a bit tired." She yawned.

"You're too adorable." Did I say that out loud? Well, apparently I did. "I have a surprise for you. Look out your window."

"Austin...I..." She trailed off, and I smirked.

She pulled open the curtains to find me sitting on her balcony with a candle lit dinner.

"Austin," she gasped. "How...what? I'm so not dressed for this..." She said, noting her pink pajamas. I smiled warmly before gesturing at my own attire.

"That makes the both of us."

/

"Thanks for setting this up, Aus." She placed an icy hot kiss on my cheek.

"N-no problem. Anything for you."

She giggled and popped a chocolate covered strawberry into her mouth.

"Austin, I think I'm starting to-"

I panicked and cut her off, I didn't want my ten days to be up so soon.

"Nooooo!"

"Austin." She huffed, "I was just going to say I think I'm starting to-"

"Aren't these strawberries good?" Smooth, Moon.

"For the love of peace, Austin! I was just going to say that this food is the reason I can't diet."

"Oh, uh, I..." I scratched the back of my neck, trying to think of some excuse but she just rolled her eyes.

Ally ruffled my hair, "maybe next time, rockstar."

/

I woke up, and rolled over. "Oh hey, Laura."

She yawned, "morning, Ross."

She closed her eyes and then bolted up in bed, "ROSS?"

My eyes were practically bulging out of my head when I realized I was in Ally's bed...with Ally...

"I, uh...",I paused, hoping for the best in a situation like this, "did we...?"

"I don't know," she said, "we're both shirtless. In bed. Together."

Okay, I was starting to freak out.

"If we're something else-less then we have a major problem." I said before hopping out of the bed.

Thankfully, I had my pajama bottoms on. Ally and I both sighed in relief.

"Wait, so if we didn't...you know...then why were we shirtless in bed TOGETHER?" Ally asked, and I realized she had brought up a good point.

"Uh, I...good point.", I paused to think. "Maybe we were making out and it got steamy?"

"Apparently. Because we both have matching love bites." She gestured to her neck.

"Ally, I'm so-" she cut me off by crashing her lips into mine.

"It's whatever. I mean, as long as we don't do anything...like, you know, I think we're fine." She chuckled.

/

"I'm supposed to be making her fall for me! God, what's wrong with me? Ugh!" I said to myself.

I paced back and forth for hours, talking to myself.

I recalculated all of the recent events that had happened, before falling back into my California king mattress.

Day 4: I need to step up my game.

/

Ally's POV

"Hey, Trish." I called through the phone.

"What's up, Als?"

"So uh," I paused, trying not to make anything too obvious, "I need to call off the article."

I could practically see her smirking through the phone.

"Sorry, Ally. No can do."

"What, why? Please?" I pleaded and before I got an answer, the line went dead.

I plopped down on my bed and sighed, before flipping through the new issue of 'Cheetah Beat'. Then, it hit me.

I had just gotten the best idea. Ever.

He's gonna hate me for this...

/

For Austin's sixteenth birthday, he, of course, got a new car. A red Lamborghini, to be precise.

Today was the final basketball game, and if we won, we'd make it into the state competition.

Of course, Austin was on the team, so I decide to surprise him with a letter placed in between the glass windshield of his car, and the window wipers.

Along with that, I took some pink car paint and "decorated" his car. Some were things like "congrats boo" or "good luck babe" or even "come on baby, win."

He was going to murder me.

Luckily, the paint won't wash off for 24 hours.

Revenge is sweet.

/

"Ally," Austin whined. I just rolled my eyes. "Did you HAVE to do this? Why? Do you hate me?"

"No, Aus. I actually lo-" I was cut off by his lips being pressed against mine.

"I gotta go warm up, catch you later babe." He winked.

Ugh, men.

I smirked as his friends made fun of his car. Oops...

He spent the rest of the night complaining about how awful it was of me to do that.

I recalculated the days' events and was partially thrilled with the outcome. I was falling hard for him, but I couldn't let him know that.

If I had to push my feelings aside and write a good story, then I was going to write a good story.

Day 4: I'm gonna make him wish he was dead. :)

/

So, sorry it took me so long. In the summer, I'm normally not as busy but this summer I've had ALOT of traveling to do. My updates will be daily/once a week (hopefully daily) from now on.

Sorry if I had mistakes, but I had a chance to update so I wrote it on my phone and kinda rushed through it to get it done for you guys.

Looks like both Austin AND Ally are stepping up their game. ;)

Please remember to leave any suggestions and/or comments in a review :)

Btw: more chapters will be up this weekend. And, I won't be in town Friday, so "Letters to Austin" will be updated later this weekend, along with this story.

Thanks so much for reading. Again, sorry for the bad chapter, the next ones WILL be better! I promise!

As Always, R & R.

And I'll see you next time :)

Live long and prosper!


	6. Chapter 6

Austin's POV

"Ally!" I called, running through the halls of Marino High to catch up with her. "Oh hey Austin," she said, not moving her eyes up from the floor, "what's up?" I gulped in hope that she hadn't found about about the bet. I was going to spend every second I could with her until day ten, when she would probably hate me. "Oh, nothing. Hey Als, I was wondering if you'd like to come over tonight to watch some movies?" I asked, and she still hadn't removed her eyes from the floor. "Sure, I'll drop by at eight. Aren't your parents going to be home?" She asked. "No, I have the place to myself for the next few nights. My parents are at a mattress convention."

She smiled before Kissing my cheek, and walking off. I was wondering what was up with her. I walked towards my locker and noticed a few cheerleaders standing near by. I changed directions to avoid them. I just continued walking to geometry.

/

"Hey Baby." I was standing outside Ally's class room, and when she walked out, I pulled her into me. "Austin, we're at school," I cut her off, pulling her closer, "I know." I paused and wrapped my arms around her waist, "and I don't care." In seconds, her lips were on mine.

"Austin," she pulled away, looking up at me. "I really have to get to class."

We both laughed and I kissed her, before letting her walk off to class.

/

Ally and I walked hand in hand towards the front of the school. "Hey, Als, I left something at Dez' place so I have to go get it from him. I'll be quick, he's just as his locker." She smiled and told me she'd wait in my car, and I began to kiss her, for the hundredth time today. "Ugh, Rockstars." She rolled her eyes and smiled.

I walked to Dez' locker with a large grin across my face.

Mission accomplished.

Day 5: Kiss her senselessly.

/

Ally's POV

We watched 3 movies in a row, and I was starting to get tired. "Austin," I whined and he nudged me. "I wanna go home." "But Ally..." He whined back, and kept nudging me. "Please stay." While he was distracted, I snatched the remote. "Ha!" I shouted. "I'm leaving, bye Aus." I kissed him on the cheek and left.

/

He wouldn't answer any of my texts or phone calls, so I continued text bombing him. Although, Trish was calling, so I had to pause the texting game to answer.

"Hey Ally-" I quickly cut her off before she had any time to finish. "I can't do this!" I said panicky, before plopping down on my bed.

"Ally, sweetie, it's not that hard to talk on the phone...you're doing it right now for god sake!" She laughed.

"Trish...the article. I can't write it."

I could practically see her smirking through the phone. "Oh? And why's that?"

"I-I..." I stuttered. For a witty girl, I wasn't good at lying. That's both a blessing, and a curse.

"Oooh." She purred, "somebody's got a little crush"

"Whaaaaaat?" Yeah, so not good at lying. "Pffft, no way!"

I sat for a minute, holding my breath in hopes that she would believe me. I heard a sigh before she started talking again. "Alright, Ally. Whatever you say. You can't get out of the article though. Im sorry. I will talk to you later." "Wait Trish! I can expl-" Click. She hung up.

I immediately called Austin, and after multiple tries, he picked up.

"Austin!" I practically shouted into the phone."Woah, Ally calm down. What's with all of the excitement?" He asked and I realized he had no idea what was going on."I tried calling and texting. You wouldn't respond." I explained.

"Woah, babe. I didn't know you missed me that much." I rolled my eyes at his cockiness. "Ha ha, real funny. But seriously, I need to talk to you." I glanced at the clock which now read 5:40. "Can we meet up at the Sonic Boom at six?"

"I don't know, Ally..."

"Please?" I begged and he sighed.

"Fine. I'll see you at six." I thanked him, threw on a pair of shoes and was out the door.

/

I glanced at the clock. 5:59. I paced back and forth for the next minute until he walked in.

"Hey you needed to talk?" A voice from behind startled me.

"Uh, yes..." He motioned towards the couch and we both sat down. "Austin, listen. There's something I need to tell you...I'm writing an article for our school paper." "Oh, that's great! Is that why you needed to talk to me ASAP?" He asked, prying for an answer.

"No, no. That's not all...it's just that the article... It's um." I struggled to tell him what it was about. "It's um... It's about a girl that has to lose a guy in ten days or less." "That sounds interesting. Who is it?"

"It's...I don't know how to tell you this but it's-" saved by the bell, or ringtone, actually. He glanced down at his phone and back up at me.

"Sorry, Als. I've really got to take this. We'll talk tomorrow, Kay?" He kissed me on the cheek before walking out of the store.

I placed my head in my hands and sighed.

Day 5: I'll try again tomorrow.

A/N: thanks for reading :) oooh, the heat is about to be turned up ;) haha. Oh, to answer some questions: yes, the Ross/Laura thing in the last chapter was a mistake. I was writing some Raura fluff and accidentally copied and pasted into my story. I tried to fix it, but accidentally forgot to save after I had fixed the names. So that's just a mistake.

This story Is closer to the end than you may think. I PROMISE I will have a new chapter or two up by Wednesday, since I'm horrible at updating.

I'm currently working on finishing "Letters to Austin" and trying to decide what to do with "Something More"

After I'm finished with all of my multi-chaps, I'm thinking I'm going to do some one shots and focus on a new multi-chap (details later to come).

So once again, thanks so much for reading. Please disregard any mistakes as I'm writing this on my phone and as always review :)

May the odds be ever in your favor.

XOXO.

~Awkkwardtree


End file.
